Mnevis
Mnevis (Kanji Unknown Mnevis) is one of the main villains of Country Mew Mews. Profile * Age: Unknown, Appears 18 * Height: 5'8" * Affiliations: Aliens * Weapon: Bull Horn Daggers * Hair Color: Brown * Eye Color: Light Brown History Mnevis comes from the Alien Planet that the rest comes from. His background doesn't have much known to it. Personality Mnevis is pretty childish and always doing stupid things. He can be pretty much an airhead most of the times. When he first met Anubis, he fell in love with her at first sight but was too air-headed to admit it. when his friends/teammates caught onto it they set the date up between him and Anubis which he hated so much. When Anubis was getting attacked by a perverted from another school, he couldn't help it but step up to save her from him cause he couldn't dare to loose her to him, plus he hates to see her get hurt like that since she couldn't fight back. Appearance Mnevis.png|Mnevis Mnevis looks like most members of his race, pale skinned with long, pointed ears and small fangs. Mnevis has short brown hair and light brown cat-like eyes. He wears a low-cut brown shirt with left arm sleeve long while the right side had no arm sleeve and then a white collar and white end of the sleeve, brown shorts with a whites trip on each side. The loin-cloth, bandages on his right arm and then bandages on feet and legs, but his toes are showing. Weapons and Attacks Bull Horn Daggers.png|Bull Horn Daggers Mnevis God.png|Mnevis Ancient God of the Sun Mnevis carried around a weapon called "Bull Horn Daggers" with him to fight with, which he mainly uses. Relationships Aliens Magni They don't seem to get along very well, always fighting over the stupidest of stuff. Eros They seem to get along well despite Eros always saying things like "He'll never get a girl" or "He doesn't have appearance appeal". Izanagi They seem to be on friendly terms with each other. Usually chatting with each other on stuff. Love Interest Anubis Ninjin/Mew Carrot When they first met, they were enemies. Though Anubis thought he was pretty childish and not very smart at first. When they had to spend the entire day together one day cause their friends set them up on a date after finding out that they both have a crush on each other, they didn't like it at all but towards the end of the date when Mnevis saved Anubis from some perverted guy from another school he stood up and saved her from him, which is when Anubis changed her opinion on him and that's when they confessed to each other. After confessing to each other, they started to go out despite they are suppose to be enemies. Etymology Mnevis is the name of the Ancient Egyptian, Black Bull God of the Sun. Trivia * Named after the Ancient Egyptian God of the Sun, Mnevis. * His weapon is based on what god he's based on, Mnevis, the Bull God of the Sun. * First Alien I created for this Series. * He's paired with Anubis, the Jackal God of Dead/Funerals. Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Weapon Users: Knives Category:Country Mew Mews Category:Country Mew Mews Characters